


Love in death

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I miss you, Jack. I miss you so fucking much!” He croaked out as his whole body shook.<br/>A chest pressed into Mark’s back and two arms enveloped him in a hug. Someone pressed their forehead into Mark’s neck and breathed out.<br/>“And I miss you, Mark.” Jack’s voice said and Mark shivered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in death

Mark laid on his bed, staring up in the ceiling. He could hear the laughter from downstairs, it seemed like everyone had woken up and starting the day. If Mark had to guess, they had probably started a food fight. He chuckled slightly at the thought.

He glanced down from the ceiling and to the clothes hanging on the wardrobe door, those were his nicest. He couldn’t go down in those if he wanted them to stay clean. He sighed slightly and slowly rose up to a sitting position. He stared at the clothes and he felt his stomach turn. He looked away from them and sat still for a moment before he pushed his legs over the edge. He reached for his phone and checked the time and date. Today was the day. A mixture of relief, nervousness, happiness and sadness built up and threatened to overwhelm him. He focused on deep breaths in a try to keep himself calm and not let the feelings take over. Soon enough they were gone and he could function good enough again.

 

Mark forced himself up from the bed, dropping the phone on it and walked out of his room. The laughter got louder when he opened the door and he smiled at the happiness. He made his legs and feet move towards the bathroom. He carefully locked after himself and stood there for a minute before he moved to undress himself. He stepped into the shower and turned it on, letting the cold water wash over his skin. He shivered but soon the cold water turned warm and comfortable.

In slow motions he cleaned himself, taking his time. Despite taking his time, the shower was quickly done. After drying himself and tying a towel around his waist, he moved out of the bathroom and back to his own room. The laughter had calmed down a little, but it was still present. The sound became muffled when he closed the door behind him once again.

 

He walked over to the clothes that were hanging on the wardrobe door. He touched them carefully, feeling the fabric under his fingertips. He seldom wore this outfit, only on special occasions. And this day were certainly special. He let out a dry laugh from his throat and smiled sadly.

He carefully removed the dark gray jacket from the hanger and put it on the bed. A white shirt were still left on the hanger along with a pair of dark gray trousers. Mark searched for a pair of underwear and he quickly found them and put them on. He ran the towel through his wet hair once again, making both black and blue strands stand everywhere. He flattened it a little before he turned towards the hanger again. He took the white shirt and put it on. It still fitted like a glove. His mouth twitched as he remembered the time he had been given it. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and moved on to the trousers. They too fitted like a glove. It still felt the same.

Mark tucked the shirt inside of the trousers before he turned towards the bed and picked up the jacket and putting it on. He straightened everything out and opened the wardrobe door to reveal a full body mirror on it. Everything looked good, except for the hair. He quickly searched for a comb and fixed his hair. When he was done, he stood and looked into the mirror for a while, debating if he should close the jacket or not. He decided to leave it open.

 

When Mark finally were done dressing, he noticed the laughter had almost gone quiet. He reached for his phone and picked it up from the bed before walking out of the room. Walking down the stairs, he noticed how everyone were talking in normal voices. It seemed like the food fight was over. As he reached the bottom, he was called out by one of his friends.

“Hey, Mark! Finally up?” Aaron said with a smile. Mark smiled back and everyone present paused in their cleaning when they got to know the missing person had finally emerged.

“Mark, buddy! You missed the best food fight ever!” Ryan said with a grin. Mark chuckled a little and nodded.

“I could hear you, you know.” He said and walked into the kitchen to see the mess. All of his friends smiled at him before returning to the cleaning. Bob, Wade, Aaron, Ryan, Matt, Ken, Felix and Mark had been hanging out for the weekend to do stuff beside youtube and they had some more plans for the coming days. But today Mark had chosen not to follow them on the group’s adventure.

“Wow, Mark! You look like you are going to a date!” Felix said and Mark looked over to him and gave him a sad smile.

“I guess you could say that.” He said before looking briefly down to the ground. He looked up and gave everyone a wave.

“I’m heading out. See you guys tonight.” He said and turned around towards the door, grabbing the car keys along the way.

“Aren’t you going to eat breakfast?” Aaron asked and Mark paused to shake his head.

“I pick something up along the way.” He said and before anyone else could say something, he was out of the door.

Aaron looked at the door before looking at the others.

“Where is he going?” He asked and noticed Ryan and Matt giving each other a look.  
“It’s that time of the year. Don’t mind Mark, Aaron. He comes back later tonight.” Matt said with a shrug and continued to clean up the stain he had been focusing on earlier. Aaron frowned slightly before looking at the door once again, wondering what Ryan and Matt were talking about.

~

As Mark had said, he stopped by a shop to buy some breakfast to eat. From there, he spent the day driving around to different places and visiting different things. At one point he stopped by a flower shop and bought one dark red rose.

As the clock was nearing late afternoon, Mark pulled his car towards the countryside and drove for an hour before pulling the car to a stop on a parking lot beside the road. Mark stepped out of the car with the rose in hand and looked at the forest surrounding him. His hand holding the car door clenched before he forced it to relax and he closed the door. He started to walk along a trail leading deeper into the forest.

 

After some time he walked off the trail and went straight into the forest. He didn’t have to walk far before he reached a clearing. He paused at the edge of it and looked towards the big tree that was in the middle. Mark took a deep breath before he walked towards the tree and walked around it. He soon came across a grave. He stood in front of the stone and looked at it with sad eyes. It was a simple grave. Beside the name and the date of birth and death, it was empty. No flowers and no grave lanterns had been placed around it. It was simple like that.  
Mark bit his lip as it felt he had a lump in his throat. He sat down in front of the stone and placed the rose right beside it. He stretched out one of his hands and traced the name engraved on it.

“Sean William McLoughlin…” He mumbled and he felt his eyes started to burn from the tears gathering in them. He closed his eyes as the tears started to fall and he bent forward and curled into a ball.

“I miss you, Jack. I miss you so fucking much!” He croaked out as his whole body shook.  
A chest pressed into Mark’s back and two arms enveloped him in a hug. Someone pressed their forehead into Mark’s neck and breathed out.

“And I miss ya, Mark.” Jack’s voice said and Mark shivered. The head moved away and the arms around Mark pulled him up in a sitting position again before one of the arms moved and a hand was placed on Mark’s cheek. Mark leaned into the touch and the hand turned a little and Mark let his head follow with the movement. Mark opened his eyes and was met with beautiful blue eyes. Jack smiled a sad smile down at him as he rubbed away Mark’s tears.

“Hey, Mark.” He whispered fondly.

“Hey, Jack.” Mark answered equally silent. They looked at each other for a little while before they kissed each other gently. Mark broke the kiss with a groan and leant forward again, rubbing his neck.

“That hurt my neck.” He complained and Jack burst out laughing.

“That’s one way of ruining the mood!” He said while laughing. Mark turned around and gave the other man a half hearted glare. The glare soon softened as he carefully looked at Jack. He was wearing a green hoodie, black jeans and a gray hat. He looked just like Mark remembered him. The only thing was that the Irishman were transparent. Mark’s heart clenched as he noted this fact. He reached out with one of his hands and placed it on Jack’s cheek. Jack wasn’t cold or warm to the touch, but he could still feel him.

The laughter reduced to chuckles and Jack looked up at Mark’s face. The chuckling stopped and Jack smiled a sad smile as he saw tears forming in Mark’s eyes again. He grabbed the hand on his cheek and gave it a kiss before he leant into it.

“I’m here, babe. I’m here now and let us focus on that.” He said and Mark nodded as he rubbed his eyes to make himself stop crying. He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down.

“Come on. Let’s move out of the shadow.” Jack said as he rose up, not letting go of Mark’s hand. Mark followed suit. Before they started walking, Mark made a sound before letting go of Jack’s hand. Jack looked curiously on Mark as he bent down in front of the grave and picked up the rose. He turned towards Jack and it held out to him. Jack looked at the rose before taking it.

“A single dark red rose, huh?” He mumbled before looking up at Mark again. He closed the gap between them and gave Mark a kiss on the cheek.

“I miss ya too.” He said before taking Mark’s hand with his own free hand and the two began to walk around the tree.

“Ya are very well-dressed, Mark.” Jack commented and Mark shrugged.

“Why shouldn’t I be? I mean, I’m here to meet you.” He said and made a small grin.

“So ya are askin’ me out on a date? Sheesh, Mark, first givin’ me a flower and then askin’? Ya are such a romantic.” Jack said with a slight laugh.

“So, what do you say?” Mark said as his grin became bigger. Jack rolled his eyes.

“Of course I will date ya, ya goof.” He said with the widest smile. Mark gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks.” He said and the two arrived to the other side of the tree. Both of them sat down and leaned against the tree. They intertwined their fingers and sat in comfortable silence until Jack broke it.

“Why is your hair blue?” He asked as he stared up on the blue floff on top of Mark’s hair. Mark chuckled slightly.

“Charity challenge. Promised that I would dye my hair pink if we reached the goal, and we did. I liked it and when the time was to renew the color, I decided to go for blue instead of continuing with pink.” He said and Jack nodded.

“So what’s the next color then? Are ya goin’ to try green?” He asked and Mark shrugged a little.

“Green is more of your color.” He said and Jack took his hat off and tugged at his brown hair.  
“Ya think it would good?” He said as he looked at the brown strands between his fingers. Mark kissed him on the temple.

“You would look like a boss, Jack.” He said and Jack grinned.

“If I could, I would do it. Too bad I’m stuck like this.” He said with a shrug. Once again Mark’s heart felt heavy and he lifted his free hand and placed it on Jack’s cheek, making him face him. Mark gave Jack a kiss on the lips and Jack was quick to kiss back. Mark soon broke the kiss in order to give Jack kisses all over his face. Jack giggled and put both of his hands on Mark’s cheek, forcing him to stop giving him kisses. He leaned their foreheads together and smiled.

“I love ya, Mark.” He said with a smile.

“And I love you, Jack.” Mark replied and smiled back. Jack gave Mark a quick kiss on the forehead before leaned back against the tree again and let his head rest on Mark’s shoulder. Mark let his head rest on top of Jack’s and they intertwined their fingers again.

“Jack?” Mark said and Jack hummed in answer to show Mark he was listening.

“How can you be so calm about this?” He asked and Jack didn’t answer for a long time. Mark almost moved to see if Jack was still there when Jack replied.

“I guess I have just accepted it. There is nothin’ I- we - can do about this. I’m just happy that I can spend time with ya, even if it’s just for a few hours. I already freaked out over this the first time, remember?” He said and Mark chuckled at the memory.

“That makes us two. I guess I just… I just want you back, Jack.” He said and tightened his grip on Jack’s hand.

“And I want to be back… I want to be with ya too.” Jack mumbled and the two fell into silence once again. They stayed like that for a long time.

“Mark, can ya tell me how the others are doin’? Ya know, our friends, your family, my family and such. How has life been treating ya?” Jack said and once again breaking the silence. Mark took a deep breath and started to tell Jack everything.

 

Two hours passed as Mark told Jack every little detail he could think about. He told him about Bob’s marriage, about the two dogs now living with him, about Daniel’s death and much, much more. Jack listened and asked questions from time to time and Mark answered each question the best he could. The sky was already darkening when Mark finished talking.

“Wow… A lot have happened in one year… I’m sorry about Daniel.” Jack said and Mark shook his head.

“Don’t worry. I’m fine now. I’m just sad that I couldn’t help him…” He said and Jack thought for a moment before talking again.

“If I ever come across him, I’ll tell him ya said hi.” He said and that made Mark laugh a little.

“Yeah. Do that.” He said and smiled. Then he frowned.

“I should have brought a flashlight or something else that gives light.” He groaned out and Jack chuckled.

“I can fix that.” He said and raised up to his feet. Mark curiously looked at him as he stretched out one arm. Soon small green lights appeared around them, making Mark jump.

“What are those?!” He exclaimed and Jack started to laugh. He sat down beside Mark again and cuddled up against him.

“Somethin’ akin to will-o-wisps.” He said and sighed happily as Mark closed his arms around him. Mark watched in fascination as the lights gave a slight glow around them and making the area lighter.

“When did you learn that?” He asked and looked down to the man in his arms.

“A while ago. Scared the shit out of me the first time they appeared. Thought they would take me to the other side.” Jack answered with a chuckle.

“That’s rather impressive. Is there anything else you can do?” Mark asked with curiosity coloring his voice.

“Well, beside for the strange reason I can touch ya, not much else.” Jack said with a shrug and Mark nodded. They left it at that and continued to cuddle with each other.

Mark had almost fallen asleep when his phone went off, making both him and Jack jump at the sudden sound. Mark cursed as he untangled himself from Jack and tried to get to his phone. Jack held a hand in front of his mouth and snickered.

“Hello?” Mark said when he finally got his phone and willed his heart to calm down.

“Hi, Mark! It’s Aaron! I didn’t mean to disturb you, but, uh, you’ve been gone all day and it’s getting late. Just making sure you haven’t crashed or anything.” Aaron said through the phone. Mark sighed in relief and ran a hand through his hair.

“Hi, Aaron. Ehm, yeah. I’m just fine. Told you I would come back tonight.” He said and he felt how Jack snaked his arms around him and nuzzled Mark’s neck.

“Ah, that’s right… Um, when do you think you will come back?” Aaron asked and Jack started to kiss Mark in the neck. Mark shuddered at the feeling but tried to concentrate on the conservations.

“I’m not sure. Probably in a few hours… Yeah, that’s all I can guess.” He said and had to hold in a gasp when Jack bit his exposed earlobe.

“Damn Irishman.” He muttered under his breath and pushed Jack away. Jack burst out giggling.

“What did you say, Mark?” Aaron asked and Mark almost cursed again, making Jack’s giggles turn into rolling laughter.

“Who’s laughing?” Aaron continued and Mark sent Jack a glare.

“It’s nothing, Aaron. Listen, I see you guys later. Bye.” He said before he ended the call without letting Aaron answering back. He put the phone away and glared at Jack who was gasping for air.

“What was that good for?” He asked and Jack calmed down slightly.

“R-revenge fo-or when ya d-did that t-to me!” Jack stammered out while laughing. Mark rolled his eyes before grabbing the other and forcing him into his lap. Jack calmed down into giggles.

“You shithead.” Mark grumbled and put his chin on top of Jack’s head.

“Love ya too.” Jack said with a grin. They sat there comfortable before Jack tilted his head back to look at Mark.

“Mark. Can’t ya come with me?” He asked and Mark shook his head.

“I can’t, Jack. You know that. I do want to be with you, but I want to be alive. I still have so much to live for.” He said and tightened his hold on Jack. Jack gave a low chuckle as he looked away.

“I know. Can’t blame a guy for tryin’, right?” He mumbled as he stared on one of the wisps.

“No.” Mark said and nuzzled Jack’s hair. He took a deep breath and Jack’s scent washed over him together with the smell of rain and dirt.

“I probably don’t smell that good, Mark.” Jack said when he noticed that Mark was smelling him.

“You still smell like yourself.” Mark said and Jack shrugged a little.

“If ya say so.” He mumbled before sighing.

“Ya should go back to your friends. They are probably worried about ya.” He said in a low voice.

“I want to stay. At least until you have to go.” Mark said but Jack shook his head.

“It’s not a pretty sight, Mark. I don’t want ya to see. I-I want ya to stay, but if ya saw me go, it would only break your heart even more. A-and it will make it harder for me to leave. So please, go back. I know our time is closing in, I can feel it. It won’t be long before I have to go.” Jack pleaded. Mark’s heart broke a little at those words.

“Why can’t I stay?” He questioned. Jack shook his head again.

“Because ya will see how I looked like when I died. Please, Mark, I don’t want you to see that. I want you to remember me like this. I don’t want ya to have that picture in your head.” He said and raised up from Mark’s arms. He turned towards Mark with a sad smile and stretched out his hand to Mark. Mark grabbed it and let Jack help him up on his feet. Before Jack could move, he was enveloped in a hug by Mark.

“I love you, Jack. I love you more than anything. You are my everything.” He mumbled in Jack’s ear. Jack bit his lip as he hugged back.

“Ya have been the only I ever truly loved, Mark. Ya are the only one I will love.” Jack said and they eased the hug a little. They looked at each other before they kissed each other. It was long before they broke apart.

“See you in a year, Jack.” Mark said as he gently touched Jack’s face.

“See ya in a year, Mark.” Jack whispered and leaned into the touch. They stood like that for a moment before they stepped back from each other. Hesitantly Mark turned around and walked towards the path he had come from. Jack glanced at the floating lights around him and nodded and one of the lights started to move towards Mark. It stopped right beside him and Mark paused to look back at Jack.

“Some light for the journey back to the car.” He said with a small smile and Mark smiled in gratitude.

“Thanks, Jack. I see you around.” He said before continuing on the path leading to the trail. The green light followed him, lighting up the way.

Jack looked as Mark disappeared between the trees. He sighed sadly before looking down to the ground. His hat and the rose was still there. He picked them up and put the hat on him. He looked at the rose before he smelled it.

“I see ya around, Mark.” He mumbled with a smile.

~

Aaron sat on the couch, half asleep. He and the others had been watching some boring show as they had waited for Mark but the others had decided to go to bed earlier because everyone would get up early in the morning. Aaron had stayed behind and had at some point almost fallen asleep.

The sound of the door closing made Aaron jump and look around him. He looked a bit confused before he heard someone move in the hallway. He hurried up and towards the door. Halfway there he met Mark.

“Welcome back, Mark.” He said with a smile but it faltered a little when he noticed how red eyed Mark were.

“Ah, hi, Aaron.” Mark said and smiled tiredly. Aaron frowned a little.

“Are you alright?” He asked and Mark nodded.

“I’m fine. I’m just tired. I’m going straight for the bed. Goodnight, Aaron.” Mark quickly said before he hurried past Aaron. Aaron looked after Mark in concern.

“Goodnight.” He mumbled and thought of what Matt and Ryan had told him earlier that day.

_ “Today it is three years ago since Mark’s boyfriend, Sean McLoughlin, passed away.” _

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that popped up in my head and demanded to be written. This is actually the second version of it, but I like this version of it much better so that's why I'm giving it to you.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I have no idea on what tags I should use~~
> 
> **Edit:** Fixed so it would be a bit easier to read.


End file.
